FAIRY HEART
by Yami Kuroshin
Summary: Natsu no deja de pensar en Lucy, y ella piensa en declararsele, pero unas fotos y un malentendido pueden arruinarlo? Hasta donde llegara el verdadero amor... NaLu... Soy pesima con los resumenes
1. Chapter 1

**FAIRY HEART**

**KONICHIWA… mmm para empezar Fairy Tail no me pertenece por desgracia, T_T pero si Hiro Mashima-san me lo regalara lo aceptaría gustosa ^w^…**

Narración bla bla bla

Personaje hablando – acciones o gestos de personaje – habla de nuevo

_Pensamientos – _

**(Mis notas y comentarios xD)**

**Sin más que agregar disfrute Fairy Heart**

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de Magnolia, se puede ver un alegre y bullicioso gremio.

Cállate cabeza de fuego – decía un chico peli-azul

Mejor tu nudista de hielo – contraataco Salamander

¿Qué están asiendo ustedes dos? – de repente apareció Titania detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados

¡Erza! – se voltean a ver – Nada, nada somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, verdad, verdad ¡SI! – repetían mientras se abrazaban de lado

Mientras en otro lado de Fairy Tail en la barra, se encuentran Mirajane, Lucy y Levy, platicando alegremente

Lu-chan, Lu-chan me acompañarías a los archivos de Fairy Tail por unos libros que necesito leer – dice asiendo ojos de cachorrito

Si claro vamos Levy-chan – dice parándose

Lo siento Mira-chan hoy me llevo a Lu-chan – dice Levy entre risas

Está bien pero me podrían traer el álbum de fotos – dice Mira emocionada

Oh, te refieres a "ese" álbum de fotos – dice Levy emocionada

Si "ese" álbum de fotos – contesta Mira sonriendo

Ok – dice Levy

¿Ah?, ya hicieron que me diera curiosidad – refunfuño Lucy

Ya verás de que se trata cuando regresen Lucy – dice Mira

_Jejejejee ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando Levy me traiga "eso"_ – pensó la maga de cabello blanco

De camino a los archivos de FT Levy iba callada y pensativa

_Me pregunto… ¿Qué querrá hacer Mira-chan con "eso"…. Chantaje…. Extorción… o… - _iba pensando pero de repente hablo en voz alta – ¿podría ser…?

¿eh? ¿Qué te sucede Levy? – pregunto la maga celestial

¡a!... nada, nada jejejejee – reía nerviosa

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* DE VUELTA EN EL GREMIO *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡LUCY! Lucy… rayos donde se abra metido – refunfuñaba un chico de cabellos rosas

¿Natsu porque buscas a Lucy? – pregunto Happie

Es que quería….

¿a?... Natsu – volvió a llamar el minino al no recibir respuesta del Dragon slayer

Quería… _ que rayos es lo que quería no lo sé, solo me di cuenta de que no estaba cerca y de repente siento la necesidad de saber donde esta_ – se atormentaba en pensamientos

¿a… Natsu?

Trabajo, quería tomar un trabajo pero como no se cual le quería preguntar a Lucy aja jajá ajaja – decía todo atropelladamente

Mmm buena idea ¿quieren ir a una que este lejos o cerca de Magnolia? – decía Erza desde el tablón de anuncios

A un lugar frio estaría bien – decía Gray en calzoncillos

Gray tu ropa – dijo Cana

Gray-sama – decía lluvia sonrojada entrando en escena

Hola chicos – decía Wendy llegando

Charle quieres un pescado – decía Happie llegando hacia ellas

Piérdete chico Gato- respondió esta

¡¿Por qué ahora que también tengo gato, te desapareces Lyly? – decía Gajeel saliendo detrás de la barra comiéndose un martillo

¡Charlee!

¡Gatos!

Gajeel – de la nada salió Lily

¡Gray-sama!

¡mi ropa!

¡Un hombre resuelve todo con puños! – aparición repentina de Elfman

¡Mi ropa!

¡La misión!

Ahm – suspiro pesadamente – ¿Dónde rayos te metiste Lucy? – suspiro pesadamente el dragon slayer de fuego

… - silencio repentino total por todos los miembros de Fairy Tail

A-acaso… - dijo Gray

Natsu - dijo Happie

No … - dijo Elfman

Esta… - dijo Cana

Peleando – dijeron todos unisonó

¡claro que no! – respondió Erza – Esa es una prueba de que ha madurado – decía orgullosa

¿ah? ¿Una pelea?... ¡Donde, donde yo le entro! - y fue callado por un puñetazo de Erza

Olvídenlo – dijo algo desanimada

Chicos – dice entrando el Maestro Marakov

Maestro – dice Erza alegre

Les tengo un anuncio así que reúnan a todo el gremio que este en la ciudad en este momento

Hai – respondieron y se pusieron a contactar a todos los miembros disponibles del gremio

Erza – llamo el maestro

Si – respondió esta

Necesito hablar antes contigo – dijo dirigiéndose a su oficina – sígueme

Hai

Una vez en la oficina del maestro este se puso muy serio, lo cual incomodo un poco a Erza

¿Qué sucede maestro? – pregunto Titania algo preocupada

Recuerdas que dije que tenía un anuncio que hacer y que necesitaba que todos los de gremio se reunieran ¿verdad? – pregunto

Si… que pasa maestro – el ambiente estaba tenso

Bien, como Mystogan se quedo en su mundo, Edoras – hizo una pausa dramática – y aun falta para los exámenes de magos rango S – otra pausa dramática – se me ha confiado la libertad condicional de cierta persona, y eh decidido hacerlo un miembro más de Fairy Tail – conto el maestro

Mm – asintió con la cabeza – es cierto maestro, pero a todo esto ¿Quién será el nuevo mago bajo su tutela? – se intereso Scarlet

Ven acércate – llamo el maestro detrás del él una silueta apareció

Tu… - Erza estaba sin habla

El es el nuevo mago – dijo el maestro – yo tengo que ir con el consejo después de dar el anuncio por el tonto papeleo así que espero que te puedas hacer cargo de él Erza – pidió el maestro

Hai – asintió esta

Gracias por todas la molestias maestro – hizo una reverencia – y también a ti Erza

**Este fanfic esta ubicado despues de que viajarana Edoras ya que se me ocurrió despues de leer el manga xD pero aun así aquí Lissana si esta muerta, lo siento por sus fans pero ni modo xP… prefiero el NaLu ^-^ … Sin mas creo que es todo xD**


	2. Eso eso es Eso es eso

**FAIRY HEART**

**Ciaossu~**

**Si de nuevo es la latosa de mi xP…..**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece (por desgracia, T_T) pero si Hiro Mashima-san me lo regalara lo aceptaría gustosa ^w^…**

Narración bla bla bla

Personaje hablando – acciones o gestos de personaje – habla de nuevo

_Pensamientos – _

**(Mis notas y comentarios xD)**

**Sin más que agregar disfrute Fairy Heart**

**En el capitulo anterior**

_- Tu… - Erza estaba sin habla_

_- El es el nuevo mago – dijo el maestro – yo tengo que ir con el consejo después de dar el anuncio por el tonto papeleo así que espero que te puedas hacer cargo de él Erza – pidió el maestro_

_- Hai – asintió esta_

_- Gracias por todas la molestias maestro – hizo una reverencia – y también a ti Erza_

*-*-*-*-*.*-*.*.*.*:* DE NUEVO CON LEVY Y LUCY *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Ok, ok ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba – decía Levy después de leer 15 libros

- Creo que si necesitabas algunos datos verdad – decía Lucy que apenas terminaba de leer el primero

- Si…. – decía sonriendo – pero lo más importante encontré el álbum – decía maliciosa

_- No conocía el lado malvado de Levy, mejor no la hago enojar T-T_ – pensaba Lu – a todo esto déjame ver ese álbum – dijo extendiendo la mano

- No tan a prisa Lucy, ya lo veras en el gremio

- Ok ,ok vamos – decía mientras se levantaba

- Sip, pero antes de llegar al gremio tienes que responder a algo Lu-chan – sentencio Levy

- ¡¿Eh? – exclamo Lucy

- Lu-chan shhh, esto es como una biblioteca – reprendía la maga de escritura solida

- Gomen, gomen, salgamos de aquí y ya me preguntas – djo Lucy saliendo del lugar a sabiendas de lo que se trataría aquel interrogatorio

Una vez afuera…..

- Bien Lu-chan…..

- Si – respondió la aludida

- ¿Te gusta alguien?

- Si, y tu Levy

- Jejee, Si… ¿Es un mago?

- Si, y el tuyo – dijo recalcando el tuyo

- Bueno si, pero ¿Esta en nuestro gremio?

- …- no pudo responder, pero su cara de color jitomate, lo decía TODO

- Lu-chan – insistió McGarden

- B-bueno si – acepto Lucy – ¿y el tuyo?

- T-también – acepto apenada

- Solo falta que sea un Dragón Slayer – pensó en voz alta la rubia

- a…. – Levy se quedo en blanco

- … tu también – dijo

- Lu-chan te gusta…

- Levy-chan te gusta…

- Natsu – dijo Lucy

- Gajeel – dijo al mismo tiempo Levy. Pero después de 5 segundos algo hizo clic y ambas se sonrojaron al saber que se habían delatado solitas

- Esto será nuestro secreto – soltó Levy

- Y nunca diremos nada de nada a nadie – secundo Lucy

Después de esas confesiones sin intención, las dos magas amigas regresaron a su querido gremio

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* UNA VEZ EN EL GREMIO*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Tadaima – decían las chicas

- Oh, Lucy y Levy-san – decía Juvia

- Hola chicas ¿Por qué están todos reunidos? – preguntaba Levy

- No sé, el maestro Marakov llamo a todos los que estamos ahora en la ciudad para una reunión de emergencia – dijo Cana tomado un trago a su barril

- Ok, entonces quien más falta – dijo Lucy

- Mira-san y Elfman – dijo Juvia

- A, ya llegaron –señalo Levy

- Volvimos – grito Elf

- Ya estamos todos – dijo el maestro desde el segundo piso

- Si – respondió Erza a su lado

- Bien, todos préstenme atención. Bien – comenzó el maestro – uno de los últimos enfrentamientos, cuando enfrentaron a oración seis y destruyeron el nirvana recuerdan – dirigiéndose principalmente a Wendy, Charlee, Happie, Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Erza – pues hoy un nuevo miembro se unirá a nosotros, el está bajo mi cuidado así que no lo metan en problemas entendido – dijo

- Si – contestaron algunos con pesadez

- Bien me iré por esta semana, tengo que ir con el consejo así que tienen la semana libre, pero no los puedo dejar así nada mas así que Erza quedara encargada hasta entonces

- ¡¿Ehhhhh? ¡¿ERZA? – grito el gremio

- Si y ahora el nuevo nakama Jellal Fernández

- ¡Jellal! – gritaron Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Charle y Happie

- Un gusto volver a encontrarlos – dijo este muy despreocupado

Después de contar la biógrafa de Erza, lo que paso en la torre del paraíso, con oracon seis y el nirvana, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y confundidos. Pero bueno el ambiente de Fairy Tail no era tan diferente. En la barra estaban Natsu y Lucy hablando acerca de una misión, Gray y Juvia como siempre Juvia hablando de cómo amaba a Gray, Erza y Jellal hablando de viejo y nuevos recuerdos **(como lo ocurrido en Edoras)**, Mira y Elf recordaban a Lissana, y Levy platicaba con Gajeel de no sé qué cosa cuando el noto el álbum que ella traía en las manos y que no soltaba.

- Oye, ¿Qué es ese libro? – pregunto el moreno

- A esto – dijo señalando el libro

- Aja – asintió

- A es un encargo de Mira-chan, hace poco que lo desenterró porque quería verlo de nuevo – explico Levy

- ¿a? – aunque no entendía nada sobre desenterrar y verlo de nuevo

- Mira-chan – llamo Levy

- ¿Sip?

- Aquí, mira el álbum – anuncio con alegría

- Ya esta, ¡Todos por favor pueden presten atención! – llamo a sus nakamas tomando el libro y subiéndose en la mesa

- ¿a? ese es el libro que Mira-san le encargo a Levy – dijo Lucy

- ¿Cuál? – Iba a preguntar Natsu, ver al ver el libro que Mira tenía en las manos se quedo mas helado que el hielo de Gray

- ¡G-Gray, Erza, Makao, Viejo!

- ¿Qué te pasa flamita? – se burlo Gray

- ¿Qué quieres Natsu? – dijo Titania

- M-miren – dijo señalando a Mira, de inmediato los ya nombrados se quedaron paralizados y por sus cabezas pasaban ideas locas como la de huir del país, llegar a nueva Orleans vestirse de niñita y vivir el resto de sus vidas como una pastorcita llamada Mery, o algo así

- Eso

- Eso es

- Eso es "eso"

**Y hatsa aquí llega el capitulo de hoy….. Espero que les este gustando, hare mi mayor esfuerzo, para traer un capitulo minimo por semana, ya que ya empezaron las clases en el bachi ¬¬…. Bueno pero espero que eso solo me de mas ideas xD y no me expriman el cerebro con las montañas de tarea me dejan…**

**El siguiente cap, será pura comedia °v° **

**Se aceptan los alagos, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos y de todo, pero de preferencia dejemos que internet se siga expresnado con paz y tranquilidad xD**

**Matta-ne**

**Ya nya~**

**Revivew plissss**


	3. PIJAMADA

**FAIRY HEART**

**Ciaossu~**

**Si de nuevo es la latosa de mi xP…..**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece (por desgracia, T_T) pero si Hiro Mashima-san me lo regalara lo aceptaría gustosa ^w^…**

Narración bla bla bla

— Personaje hablando – acciones o gestos de personaje – habla de nuevo

— _Pensamientos – _

**(Mis notas y comentarios xD)**

**Sin más que agregar disfrute Fairy Heart**

**En el capitulo anterior**

— _- M-miren – dijo señalando a Mira, de inmediato los ya nombrados se quedaron paralizados y por sus cabezas pasaban ideas locas como la de huir del país, llegar a nueva Orleans vestirse de niñita y vivir el resto de sus vidas como una pastorcita llamada Mery, o algo así_

— _- Eso _

— _- Eso es_

— _- Eso es "eso"_

— -_ ¡No! Lucy me vera vestido de… no lo quiero ni recordar_ – se lamentaba mentamenteNatsu

— - Lo mostraras ahora Mirajane – decía toda emocionada Titania, parandoze de la mesa

— - Mmmm…. – pausa dramática por parte de Mira

— Todos la miraban atentamente con la respiración pesada, esperando la respuesta o mas bien sentencia de la reina oscura de Fairy Tail

— - NO – dijo y todos cayeron estilo anime

— - _Arigatou Mirajane-sama_ – deican mentalmente varios miembros del gremio llorando a cataratas de felicidad hasta que…

— - Sera pasado mañana en la fiesta que eh organizado, donde lo verán todos los habitantes de Magnolia, además hoy ya es muy tarde te-hee – dijo sin mas

— - _Es un demonio_ – dijeron los mismos miembros que antes la alababan mientras estaban petrificados en shock

—

— - Adios

— - Buenas noches

— - Hasta la próxima semana

— - Suerte los que se queden a ver las fotos

— - Es mejor desaparecerse unos días para evitar burlas

— - Nos vemos

— Se despedían algunos miembros de Fairy Tail mientras se iban a preparar para su semana de descanso

— - Si ya es algo tarde, deberíamos volver para que descanses Wendy – hablo la gata blanca

— - Dan ganas de llegar y tomas un buen baño caliente – dijo Lucy imaginándose una tina de agua caliente

— - _Lucy… baño ********** _- [**pensamiento de Natsu censurado, lo dejo a su imaginación xD]**

— - Que buena idea yo me uno – dijo Cana

— - ¡¿Ha? – solto Lucy

— - Si yo también – hablo McGarden

— - ¡¿Ha? – de nuevo Lucy

— - Suena divertido – dijo Erza

— ¡¿Ha?

— - Si, una pijamada solo entre chicas – hablo la reina oscu- digo Mirajane

— - Sera genial – dijo Vizka

— - ¡¿Ha?

— ¿Puedo ir yo también? – dijo Wendy con ojitos de cachorro abandonado en medio de la lluvia con un frio atroz

— - Esta bien Wendy-chan – dijo Lucy callendo en sus encantos

— - ¿y nosotras? – dijeron tratando de imitar la carita de Wendy, Cana, Erza, Mira, Levy, Vizka

— - ¡En ustedes pierde todo lo moe! – dijo Lucy

— - Entonces también ire yo, no puede haber una pijamada de chicas fairy sin el hada de fairy ¿verdad? – hablo Evegreen

— - Si va Wendy yo también ire – declaro Charlott

— - aunque no sea una chica fairy me puedo unir – pregunto , mas bien afirmo Cheery entrando por la puerta acompañada de Lyon

— - ¡Evergreen! ¡Cherry! ¿espera como que ustedes también? – dijo atrabancadamente Lucy

— - Yo llevo la tarta – dijo Erza saliendo de inmdiato por la puerta

— - nosotras vamos por nuestras pijamas – dijeron Wendy, Levy, y el resto de las chicas fairy

— - Juvia también quiere participar – dijo tímidamente lluvia en casi un susurro

— - entonces por favor cuando vallas por tu pijama pasa a mi casa y me traes uno, yo acompañare a Lucy para ir preparando algunos bocadillos – dijo Mira alegre

— - Si – asintió Juvia alegre

— - ya verán, tengo unos juegos preparados in-cre-i-bles – dijo Cana

— - Como es imposible discutir con ustedes, y se uqe me ignoraran aunque diga que no, por lo menos lleven alguna manta o algo porque no tengo muchas, además traigan aperitivos y golosinas para poder pasar un buen rato, ok – anuncio la proclamada sin querer serlo, anfritiona de la pijamada de chicas

— - ¡Aye! - dijeron las chicas imitando a Happy

Y mientras las chicas se organizaban que les tocaba llevar a cada quien, los chicos discutían cosas bastantes profundas e intelectuales…

— - Hey, ¿Por qué el hermano mayor de Gray esta aquí? – pregunto Elfman

— - Que no somos hermanos – dijeron al mismo tiempo

— - Hasta están sincronizados y todo – dijo Gajeel

— - Eso es amor fraternal – dijo Gerard entrando en la conversación

— - ¿Qué rayos? ¿que no estabas en prisión? – pregunto el onii-san de Gray **(por si alguien no lo sabe onii-san, es una forma formal de decir hermano mayor en japonés, y como es mas corto y menos complicado ahora le diran el onii-chan u oni-san de Gray)**

— - Libertad condicional, soy un miembro del gremio y tengo que estar bajo estricta vigilancia, la cual salió por esa puerta en busca de un pastel, de seguro de fresa, si no mal recuerdo le encantaba el de fresa, y yo sigo aquí por que no me dijieron donde dormiría, o viviría mientras consigo un lugar estable, además me empezó a dar hambre al hablar de pastel – dijo Fernandez

— - Si ya se me antojo a mi también – dijeron Gray y su onii-chan al mismo tiempo

— - no me copies – al mismo timepo

— - no tu deja de cpiarme – dijo Gray

— - no tu deja de copiarme – deijo Lyon

— - Ah – suspiro Natsu – hermnaos desearía tener uno – dijo fingiendo desanimo

— - Aye – asintió Happy

— - Oye Happy – dijo Lily entrando en escena

— - ¿Qué pasa Lily? – dijo el minino azul

— - ¿Por qué siempre dices "¡Aye!" y que significa? – dijo el minino negro

— - ¿de que hablas? – dijo Happy haciéndose el desentendido

— - Responde

— -…

— -Happy

— - Es que … cuando yo era chiquito naci diciendo Aye, es algo que viene de mi línea sanguínea y me gusto como se escuchaba la primera vez que me lo dijo un hada vestida de payaso, me gusto muhco como lo ronroneo así que desde ese día me dije a mi mismo que mi frase seria Aye – dijo guiñando un ojo y leventando el pulgar

— - Esta bien si no me quieres decir – dijo Lily con cara de ¡¿quién crees que te creería eso?

— - Aye me hablabas Natsu – dijo Happy escapándose del interrogatorio

— Y así. Las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo, se cooperaron para comprar las cosas, se despidieron y se fuero a la casa de Lucy…

Mientras que varias iban por sus pijamas. Lucy y Mira se adelantaron para preparar algunos bocadillos

— - Oye Lucy – llamo la posedora del Satan Soul

— - Mm – asintió esta

— - Eto… durante la fiesta… que hare – con cada palabra se ponía mas y mas colorada – y-yo quisiera que tu… me ayudaras… a estar a… solas con… - dijo y lo ultimono se escucho

— - ¿ha? – dijo Lucy con tono malicioso – a caso Mira-san tiene a alguien que le gusssssssssssta – dijo arrastrando la lengua

— - P-pues…

— - Si claro, te ayudo Mira-san, solo dime quien

— - Es… Luxus – dijo sonrojada

— - ¿Qué Luxus que? – dijo Canda entrando

— - ¡¿Cana? De donde saliste – acuso Lucy

— - A cierto, ¡Ya llegamos! – anuncio – las demás están en la sala

— - ¡¿Qué no saben tocar la puerta, además era una conversación privada? – dijo la rubia

— - HA tocar es muy problemático y sonaba interesante – se excuso Alberona

— - Como sea, Mira-san puede llevar esos bocadillos a la sala – pidió Lucy

— - Claro – dijo y salió con la bandeja de mini sándwich

— - Nee Lucy, necesitaremos mas sake – dijo Cana desde la puerta que conectaba la cocina y la sala

— - ¿Ha? Con el que tenemos es mas que suficiente solo Cherry, Evergreen, Vizka, Erza y tu – argumento Lucy

— - ¿Y que con los chicos? – dijo con naturalidad

— - ¡¿NANI? – se alarmo **[Nani = ¿Qué?]**

— - ¿Oye Gerard es cierto que eres lolicon? – pregunto Evergreen

— - ¿Qué? – dijo este sentado en el sillón - ¿de donde sacan eso? ¡a solo me interesa y siempre me a interesado!… - detuvo su declaración justo a tiempo

— - ¡¿Quién? – dijeron los demás al unisono

— - Levy-san ¿Qué es un lolicon? – pregunto Wendy

— - a… ajajaja pues es pues esto y mm pues eso y… mmm aquello… y… que bonito vestido llevas hoy – evadió claramente la pregunta – O Gajile ese es un nuevo pearcing? – se escapo

— - a, gracias _aunque no me dijo que era un lolicon_ – dijo tomando y mordiendo un mini-sándwich

— - Para mi tiene cara de pervertido – dijo Cana

— - Para mi de don Juan – dijo Evergreen

— - Yo sigo con que es un lolicon – dijo Cherry

— - Pervertido, Don Juan, lolicon, sadomasoquista en que te has convertido Gerard – decía una y itra vez Erza sentada en un rincón

— - ¡¿Qué? Yo no soy nada de eso, además tu le agregaste lo de sadomasoquista!

— - Al… ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo avergonzada Vizka

— - Los acompaño… Vizka – dijo Al avergonzado

— -¿Cerebro de llama que lees? . pregunto Gray

— - La novela de Lucy – dijo com si nada

— - ¿La Queen Cosplay escribe? – pregunto Lyon

— - Si, Lu-chan es muy buena escritora – agrego McGarden

— - Si Levy lo dice debe ser verdad

— - Le gurrrrrrrrrstas – dijeron Cana, Cherry, Vizka, y Happy

— - ¡¿Qu? - Gajeel se atraganto con un mini sándwich

— Por otro lado

— - ¿Disculpa Erza, me darias un poco de pastel? – pidió Gerard

— - ¿Por qué debería? – dijo esta

— - ¿Por qué me lo antojaste? – respondió este

— - Pero esta muy rico – dijo llevándose otro bocado a la boca

— - Eso me da mas ganas – respondió mirando con atención como saboreaba aquel blanco y dulce betun.

— - Pero –

— - Porfa ¿si?

— - P-pero

— - ¿Si?

— - P-

— - ¿si?

— - Esta bien – cedió la Knight

— - me prestas el tenedor y no tardo nada – dijo este queriendo tomar el objeto señalado, pero Scarlet se lo impidió

— - No, si quieres yo te dare el que yo quiera – sentencio la pelirroja

— - Pero –

— - O si no, no te dare nada de este dilicioso, sabroso, jugoso, antojoso y se que mas sojo de pastel – dijo como niña chiquita presumiendo de un juguete nuevo

— - Esta bien – dijo – Ah abriendo la boca

— - … - Erza estaba por darle el bocado al notar algunas coftodascof las miradas sobre ellos

— - ¿Qué se les perdió? – pregunto

— - Shhh tu digue con la escena moe – regaño Lyon

— - Juvia quisiera poder tener esa confianza con Gray-sama – dijo Juvia llorando a mares a saber si por alegria o envidia

— - Esta mejor que la novela de Lucy – dijo Natsu

— - Cierto – asintieron Gray y su onii-sam

— - ¡Ustedes dejen mi novela, y Erza dale ese pedazo de pastel a Gerard-san de una buena vez! – solto Lucy que ya no estaba en la puerta de la cocina, estaba en primera fila

— - No se que le ven la gran cosa a que le de de comer en la boca – dijo Erza - … - 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… click – ¿Ah?, no me refiero a que es algo natural para mi, no bueno si, pero solo es pastel, de fresa y chocolate blanco, y pero bueno, no tiene nada de especial, digo bueno si es especial pero… - no sabia que decir

— - … Erza – llamo por primera vez Gerard despues de todo ese alboroto

— - H-Hai – asintió esta

— - ¿me vas a dar pastel? – pregunto, aunque le daba pena que los vieran así, quería su oedazo de pastel

— - Esta bien… di Ahh – dijo Erza

— - _¡Que MOE!_ – pensaron los chicos

— - _¡Que lindos! _ – pensaron las chicas

— Entonces cuando Erza llevo el tenedor a la boca de Gerard inconsientemente trago duro, mientras veía como los labios de el se cerraban en torno al cubierto que antes ella estaba usando.

— Por su parte Gerad, estaba nervioso viendo a Erza un poco inclinada para poder darle de comer, se sonrojo levemente y rezo para que no lo notaran.

Click- FLASH

Se escucho, y despues vino un flash.

— - Waaaaaaa, lo tegno todo, desde el acercamiento lento y timido, hasta el sonrojo de Gerard, y el nerviosismo de Erza – dijo Mira

— - ¡¿EH? – dijeron los susodichos

— Estos en estado de shock mientras algunas otras con sangrado nasal, otros chicos seguían mirando con cara de asombro y pensando "me pregunto si yo podre hacer eso algún día con…"

— - ¿Por cierto que hacen los chicos aquí? – dijo de pronto Wendy

— -¡Fuera pervertidos!

— - ¡Váyanse de aquí viejos verdes!

— - ¡esta pijamada es solo para chicas!

— Y cuando los gritos terminaron de sonar, los chicos estaban en la calle, o mas bien tirados y amontonados en la calle.

— - ¿Pero que rayos? – dijo Gajeel

— - Bueno pues vámonos, en mi casa podemos tomar y contar nuestras heroicas historias – ofreció Natsu

— - Aye

— - Eso suena genial – dijo Gerard

— - Te deslumbrare Salamander – hablo Gajeel

— - Ya veras Gray, lo que es un mago de verdad – dijo Lyon

— - Si, yo te lo enseñare – defendió Gray

— - Ustedes no tienen el tiro que tengo yo – dijo Al

— - Un hombre demuestra su hombría con los puños – dijo Elfman

— - ¿Cuándo llegaorn ustedes? – pregunto Lyly

— - se nos hizo tarde - respondieron

— - Es una pena que se tengan que ir… chicos – dijo una sombra desde la puerta

— - ¿Quién eres? – se pusieron a la defensiva

— - Jajaja ¿no me reconocen? – dijo saliendo a la luz

— - A… solo es cana – dijo AL

— - Como que solo soy Cana… Ya olvídenlo, como decía es una pena que se tengan que or – dijo tomando su pose genial de antes

— - ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Gajeel

— - A que yo hare que las chicas jueguen verdad o desafio mágico – dijo con sonrisa juguetona

— - verad o desafio, ese juego pasado de moda, aburrido vámonos – dijo Salamander pero…

— - Jajaja, este no es el tradicional. Aquí hay un líder, que es el que pregunta. Y como es mágico, no importa cual sea la pregunta ellas responderán con la verdad, no importa que pregunte – dijo y recalco – Bueno… hasta luego… no intenten espiar~ - dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si

— - Todo lo que ella pregunte… -dijeron Elf, Gray, Al y Gajeel

— - Lo responderán con la pura verdad – terminaron Natsu, Lyon y Gerard

— - ¿y a estos que les pasa?- pregunto el gato negro

— - no tengo idea ¡Aye! – respondió el azul

**Jejejeee y que les pareció? Perdon por la tardanza, pero examenes, proyectos, mis notas no fueron lo que esperaba, depresión, castigo, y estoy de vuelta. Bien… Como les gustaría ver a Natsu disfrazado… un cosplay, algún disfraz en especial?... En serio no se me ocurre, algo con lo que se vea adorable, pero que sea un poco vergonzoso… jujujuuu espero que les guste!**

**Anata wa Reiwev ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! **

**Nos vemos para la próxima…**

**Acepto sugerencias, tomatazos, y todo lo que gusten aportarme ^w^**

**YA-NYA~**


	4. Chapter 4 AVISO

Ciaossu~

Aki Kuroshin Yami, agradeciendo a Gabe Logan, Sora-Tsuki13, Artemis-Hime, Dav3 Sh4dow, Izumiwi, Athaeris, isi-chan, Lady Vampire Moka.

Que son los que tengo registrado que an pasado por mi fic, o andejado reviwes.

Y bueno podre actualizar hasta diciembre ya que mis calificaciones no fueron lo que esperaba T_T

Así que espero me tengan paciencia. Y prometo un capitulototottotote donde pasen muchas cosas graciosas, divertidas y emocionantes.

Avanzara hasta la parte donde están en la fiesta. OK.

Espero me tengan paciencia

Arigatou~

Ya-nya~


	5. Verdad o Reto

FAIRY HEART

Ciaossu~

Si de nuevo es la latosa de mi xP…..

Fairy Tail no me pertenece (por desgracia, T_T) pero si Hiro Mashima-san me lo regalara lo aceptaría gustosa ^w^…

Narración bla bla bla

Personaje hablando – acciones o gestos de personaje – habla de nuevo

_Pensamientos –_

(Mis notas y comentarios xD)

Sin más que agregar disfrute Fairy Heart

En el capitulo anterior

_- ¿Quién eres? – se pusieron a la defensiva_

_- Jajaja ¿no me reconocen? – dijo saliendo a la luz_

_- A… solo es cana – dijo AL_

_- Como que solo soy Cana… Ya olvídenlo, como decía es una pena que se tengan que ir – dijo tomando su pose genial de antes_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Gajeel_

_- A que yo hare que las chicas jueguen verdad o desafío mágico – dijo con sonrisa juguetona_

_- verdad o desafío, ese juego pasado de moda, aburrido vámonos – dijo Salamandra pero…_

_- Jajaja, este no es el tradicional. Aquí hay un líder, que es el que pregunta. Y como es mágico, no importa cuál sea la pregunta ellas responderán con la verdad, no importa que pregunte – dijo y recalco – Bueno… hasta luego… no intenten espiar~ - dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si_

_- Todo lo que ella pregunte… -dijeron Elf, Gray, Al y Gajeel_

_- Lo responderán con la pura verdad – terminaron Natsu, Lyon y Gerard_

_- ¿y a estos que les pasa?- pregunto el gato negro_

_- no tengo idea ¡Aye! – respondió el azul_

Después de echar a los intrusos las chicas se turnaron en grupos para entrar al relajante baño de Lucy, cosa que no fue desaprovechada por Mira para poder hablar con Heartfilia. En cuanto fue el turno de estas dos entraron al baño y comenzaron cada una con l suyo-

-nee, Lucy? – llamo Mira

-Hai? ¿Qué sucede Mira-san? – dijo esta mientras se enjabonaba

-si me ayudaras con lo que te dije hace rato, bueno, etto… sobre Luxus… y bueno… la…fiesta y… - se notaba que desbordaba de los nervios

- Claro, si Lucy la Cupido del amor esta en el caso no hay problema alguno Mira-san – dijo haciendo una gras pose y todo, **[claro con una toalla cubriéndola ¬¬ solo aclaro]**

- Arigatou _aunque creo que deberías poner ese entusiasmo conquistando a Natsu_ – dijo y pensó Mira mientras una gota de sudor le caía por la cabeza

Después de que todas se bañaran y de algunas bromas sobre quien las tenia mas grandes cosa que deprimió un poco a Levy, y ya todas en pijamas se reunieron en la sala mientras cenaban una MagicPizza

- aa – suspiro Vizka – que bien me ha caído ese gustito – decía mientras se terminaba de secar el cabello

- Si, es relajante un buen baño – decía Erza con un negligé negro con encaje

- Eto… Erza no ¿quieres una pijamas mas… – decía Levy – _con un poco mas de tela?_

- ¿mmm? – Respondió Titania – con más que Levy

- M-más kawaii – salió Sherry al rescate

- _Juvia quiere usar ese tipo de ropa solo con Gray-sama_ – pensaba sonrojada

- está bien – respondió Titania, y se cambio con magia obviamente, con una pijama mas… **[Yo: con mucha más tela. Erza: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¬¬ . Yo: nada ´^-^`]** – esta es más kawaii – decía viendo el pijama a dos piezas de pantalón y camisa de tirantes azul cielo con blanco con la que se cambio.

- Y combina con la mía – decía Wendy emocionada mostrando su pijama blanco con detalles en azul cielo, también era un pantalón y una blusa pero con manga

- Si, si como sea – decía Cana acomodando los muebles de la sala de Lucy

- ¿Qué haces Cana? – pregunto Evergreen

- Ustedes solo ayúdenme y ya verán que se divertirán – dijo con tono pícaro

- Ok – respondieron las chicas, y así entre todas acomodaron la sala, para que los muebles no estorbaran acabaron en la cocina, y acomodaron cojines y mantas para sentarse todas en el suelo.

- Bien, ahora quien quiere jugar –

- Yo – dijo Vizka

- Esta bien, ¿Quién quiere jugar-

- Yo también por favor – dijo Wendy

- Juvia también quiere

- yo no me quiero quedar fuera – hablo Mira

- ¡Era solo una pregunta retorica, todas vamos a jugar esta bien! – dijo e hizo una pausa

- Hai – asintieron las demás

- Jugaremos…

- Glup – las demás chicas tragaron duro -

- Verdad o Reto….. Mágico

- Verdad o Reto, es un juego cliché de las pijamadas ¿no? – Dijo Levy

- Sip, pero porque es "mágico~" – respondió Lucy haciendo énfasis en mágico, con obvio sarcasmo

- ustedes pongan sus manos al centro – ordeno Cana

Y así, las chicas pusieron las manos en el centro, donde Cana coloco un sello mágico en la palma de la mano derecha de cada una

- Bien ahora yo – dijo y se coloco una marca diferente

- ¿Cana, porque tu marca es diferente? – pregunto Scarlet

- Porque yo seré la Queen – dijo – lo siento Lucy te regreso el titulo acabando el juego – dijo

- ¡Que no me llamen así! – defendió Heartfilia

- pero ¿ por qué tiene que haber una Queen? – dijo Vizka

- Les explicare las reglas – de repente apareció una pizarrón con varias cosas escritas y dibujitos, junto con una cana vestida de profesora y con lentes.

- Verdad o Reto Mágico, abreviado VRM, es un juego que tiene origines en una magia de tortura que se utilizaba en el antiguo Fiore para sacar información a los reos, con esta magia no se puede mentir una vez que te ponen la marca, pero esto solo funciona con la magia de una persona externa, a la que se le denomina Queen o King, dependiendo su género, se llaman así ya que en la antigüedad a los reyes se les cumplían sus caprichos sin chistar. Además el juego termina hasta que el Queen quiera, pero esto no puede exceder el límite de 30 horas por la seguridad de la salud del King o Queen.

- O ya veo, y que para si uno no quiere cumplir el reto – dijo Mirajane

- Pues, eso no es posible, ya que esta magia especial, te obligara a que lo cumplas a como dé lugar – dijo una sonriente Cana-sensei

- Y si en lugar de decir la verdad inventamos algo – dijo Sherry

- Serás electrocutado y después soltaras la verdad teheheee~ - dijo Cana

-_ ¡¿Cómo que se basa en una tortura antigua? ¡Sigue siendo una tortura! –_ pensaron las chicas

- ¿Y nosotras te podemos preguntar algo a ti… Queen? – dijo Erza

- Claro, pero solo si cumplen o dicen la verdad sin temer ni titubear – dijo amenazante con un tono retador en sus ojos –

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-Mientras tanto los chicos. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Bien…- dijo Elfman

-Bien… - dijo Gray

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Al

- ¿Ir a casa? – dijo Gajeel

- No tengo ganas –respondió Natsu

- Vamos a beber – sugirió Lyon

- no gracias – dijo Gerard

- Oye Lyly ¿Por qué los chicos no admiten que quieren saber lo que dirán las chicas? – pregunto Happy

- no lo sé, tal vez porque si lo admiten parecerían pervertidos – respondió el Black cat

- no nos llamen pervertidos – dijeron Natsu, Gray, Lyon, Gerard

- ¿ustedes tienen ganas? – pregunto Al

- como si tu no, tu y Vizca se quieren pero no se lo dicen, y si escuchas que ella si te quiere, si se lo dirías ¿verdad? – ataco Elfman

- ¿y qué? Tu estas raro con Evergreen desde hace tiempo y no me lo niegues – se defendió AL

- parecen niños – dijo Gajeel

- Cállate que dejaste que Droy y Jet te dieran una paliza solo para estar cerca de Levy – dijeron Elf y Al

- ¿Qué? – sonrojado

- Todos tienen razón – hablo de repente Gerard

- Somos hombres al fin y al cabo – secundo Natsu

- no podemos ignorar nuestro instintos – Gray tercero

- Estamos en esa edad – siguió Lyon

- Es solo para cerciorarnos – Al quinto

- para ver si hay oportunidad – dijo Elf

- es solo curiosidad, no es nada malo ni eso – termino Gajeel

- Que buenas excusas tienen – dijo PantherLyly

- aye – apoyo Happy

Y así, silenciosamente **[Yo: no sé cómo no se dieron cuenta si Natsu y Gajeel iban discutiendo, y Lyon y Gray iban gritándose "¡no me copies!", y Elfman gritando "Otoko da"[+]. Por cierto, a partir de aquí hasta que avise lo escrito en negrita serán los chicos y lo escrito normal serán las chicas]** llegaron hasta la ventana y con un poco de la magia de todos combinada lograron poner una grabadora para escuchar lo que las chicas decían

- Bien comencemos – dijo una animada Mirajane

- ¡Yo la Queen tengo curiosidad así que ustedes mis siervas me tendrán que dar felicidad!

- Hai – respondieron todas sin saber por que

- Wendy 8apellido) que eliges ¿verdad o reto? – pregunto

- Verdad – dijo sin más

- ¿Es cierto que durante estos años, has estado enamorada de Gerard por haberte salvado cuando pequeña? – pregunto

- ¡¿Eh? - se sonrojo la pequeña Dragón Slayer del viento – Ano… eto…

- **Gerard en serio eres un lolicon – dijo Gajeel [*]**

**- no, tu eres el del complejo lolita[**] te diré – se defendió algo enojado y avergonzado – Wendy es como una pequeña hermana para mí – dijo serio**

- Y bien Wendy – presiono Cana

- Hace unos años si creí que estaba enamorada de él, pero recientemente cuando lo vi, no sentí que fuera amor por el sexo opuesto siento más bien que solo es admiración y lo quiero como a un hermano mayor igual que a Natsu-san, a Gray-san, Gajeel-san, y al resto del gremio, la verdad quisiera llamarlos onii-san pero me da pena y no sé si ellos quisieran – dijo con solo una bocanada de aire la pequeña maga de Fairy Tail

- Wendy – decían las chicas con lagrimas en los ojos – puedes llamarnos one-chan cuando quieras – decían todas abrazándola y estrujándola

**- Nosotros seremos tus oni-san – lloraban en silencio los chicos**

**- Eres un verdadero hombre Wendy – decía Elfman**

- Ahora le toca a Sherry – decidió la Queen

- Ok, quiero verdad, y si AMO a Lyon-sama – decía con corazoncitos en los ojos

- Bueno, pero eso no te iba a preguntar, la pregunta es…. Lyon y Gray se parecen ¿no?, ¿Qué piensas, podrías enamorarte de Gray? – pregunto

- no – respondió descarga eléctrica – ¡kyaaaaa!

- Una descarga – dijo Erza

- Entonces – siguió Lucy

- No Gray-sama – lloraba Juvia

- No es imposible que me vuelva a enamorar, pero yo quiero seguir enamorada de Lyon-sama, quiero que él me note y me acepte, aunque sea posible, yo no me quiero enamorar si no es de Lyon-sama – decía una término medio Sherry

- Te comprendo – decía Juvia tomándola de las manos

- Arigatou – dijo Sherry con lagrimas en los ojo

- Pero si te acercas a Gray-sama te mato – dijo Juvia modo terrorífico

**- Woow los hermanos se pelean las novias, que fuerte – dijo Al**

**- Que, no – dijeron ambos**

**- no me copies**

**- no, tu no me copies **

**- Si ya nos sabemos ese numerito, cállense que quiero escuchar – dijo Natsu serio**

- Y seguimos con Juvia, bien. Juvia ¿has pensado en meterte a la casa de Gray, en la noche con un negligé negro, para hacer a Gray tuyo? – pregunto Alberona

- Si, Juvia lo pensó hace un momento al ver el lindo negligé de Erza-san, pero no quiero obligar a Gray-sama a nada – decía sonrojada

- no te preocupes Juvia, tengo unos dos con menos tela que ese, te los pronto, ya veras, Gray, no se podrá resistir, y no lo obligaras el te atacara solito – dijo Erza con mucha calma

- ¿atacar a Juvia? – Juvia no entendía

**- Gray eres un pervertido, atacar a Juvia cuando usa un negligé en tu casa – dijo Lyon**

**- ¡¿Qué? No le he hecho nada – se defendió **

**- Aun – agregaron los demás**

- Ahora Levy McGarden verdad o Reto – dijo Cana

- Reto – acepto

- Levy te reto a que llames a Gajeel y le digas que lo extrañas y que lo quieres a tu lado de manera súper melosa – dijo con cara maléfica

- O-Ok _hubiera escogido Verdad_– dijo Levy, saco su celular, y marco el número de Gajeel

**- [Tono de Gajeel Zetzuboy Billy de Máximum the hormone] **

**- Bueno – contesto**

**El resto estaba calladito para escuchar los detalles**

- Bueno Ga-kun soy Levy-pyon – dijo toda sonrojada

**- L-Levy, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto tratando de esconder su nerviosismo**

- Es que, te extraño muchísimo – decía mas roja que un tomate maduro

**- ¿he? A mí, ¿Por qué? – pregunto**

- Porque te quiero mucho, ven conmigo, te necesito~ - decía toda avergonzada

**- N-no puedo – dijo**

- P-Pero – decía

**- No me dejaran entrar es solo pijamada de chicas – decía ocultando su rostro**

- Entonces ¿nos veremos mañana en el gremio? – pregunto aun mas roja, si es posible

**-No, no lo creo estamos de vacaciones – dijo Gajeel**

- Entonces quiere ir a ver una película – hablando más normalmente

**- Cl-claro – ahora el tartamudeo – a las 4:00 en el cine ¿está bien? – pregunto**

- ¡Hai! – Contesto – entonces hasta mañana

**- Claro, adiós – se despidió y colgó**

Todos estaban atónitos, el plan de Cana de juntar parejitas estaba funcionando muy bien, y al parecer unos que otros ya estaban dando su brazo a torcer.

- Muy buen avance el de Levy, entonces sigamos con Evergreen – dijo Alberona

- Verdad – dijo secamente Evergreen

- ¿Te gusta Fred?

-No

-¿Te gusta Bickslow?

- No

¿Te gusta Luxus?

Angustia de Mirajane

- No – resoplo Evergreen

- Fiuuu – dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio Mira, el cual obviamente no paso desapercibido por Cana

- ¿Quién te gusta?

- Ebfdbhfggbfg – Evergreen tapaba su propia boca con ambas manos para no decirlo

- Aparta tus manos y dilo en alto – ordeno Cana

- ¡Un verdadero hombre! – grito Evergreen

- Más claro ni el agua – dijo Lucy

- Entonces eres de la familia – agrego Mira

- No sabía que tenías esos gustos – dijo Vizka

**- Lo sabia – dijo Gray**

**- Ahora todo encaja- Sigue Lyon**

**- Se ven bien juntos – dijo Gerard**

**- Te felicito, un verdadero hombre conquistador de mujeres – le dijo Natsu al Elfman**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Pero Evergreen no dijo el nombre de nadie? – dijo el peli-alvino**

**- ¿Es en serio? – pregunto Al**

- ¡Ja! Lo sabía pero bueno, la siguiente es… Vizka, ¿verdad o reto? – pregunto

- Reto – dijo segura

- Te reto a que mañana en cuanto veas a Al lo beses, bien sigamos-

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible, el juego es ahora? Además… besar a Al… -decía toda sonrojada

- ¿Quieres besar a alguien más?-

- No, es que como mañana..

- No te preocupes, es la magia del juego, la marca desaparecerá pasado mañana en la mañana – decía con toda la calma del mundo Cana

**- Mañana serás todo un hombre – felicitaba Elf a Al**

**- Suertudo**

**- Ese Al**

**- Vizka y Al sentados debajo de un árbol b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e - canturreaban los chicos**

**- Son niños de primaria o que – dijo Gajeel**

**- Y Gajeel tiene una cita con Levy – agregaron**

**- Cállense o nos descubrirán – dijo, y todos hicieron caso, ya que el escuchar las conversaciones de las chicas al parecer es adictivo**

- Entonces vamos con Charle…. ¿Dónde está Charle? – pregunto Cana

- Charle, no la vi salir del baño – dijo Mira

-¡Charle! – Wendy salió corriendo al baño seguida de las demás chicas

- ¿Charle estas aquí? – Pregunto Scarlet entrando para encontrar a una gatita que paso de ser blanca a ser rosa por tanto tiempo en la tina – Aquí esta chicas – hablo Scarlet sacando a la gatita de la tina

- Charle me escuchas, Charle respóndeme por favor – decía la pequeña Dragón Slayer

- W-Wendy, mi pequeña y querida niña, donde estabas, jejee estoy de maaaaravisha – decía la gatito toda acalorada

- Tranquila Charle te curare de inmediato – decía Wendy acomodándola sobre un cojín

- Espera Wendy – dijo Cana – Charle ¿odias a Happy?

- ShNop – dijo riéndose

- ¿te gusta?

- Mas o menos, término medio

- ¿Y Lyly?

- Mas o menos

- Un kittytriangulo amoroso – dijo Vizka

- Le gusrrrrrrrrrrtan – dijo Lucy

**Todos estaban viendo a**** Happy**** y Lyly los cuales estaban algo sonrojados**

**Están… en un triangulo amoroso – dijo Gray**

**-Quien los viera picarones – se rio Al**

**Los mininos no respondieron [creo que si estaban avergonzados xD]**

-Ya la curare – decía Wendy comenzando a curar a Charle

- Entonces donde estábamos… a si… Erza… ¿verdad o reto? – dijo viéndola fijamente

- RETO – respondió Scarlet al instante

- Te reto a que nos cuentes lo que sientes exactamente por Gerard, y si tienes alguna intención con él – dijo emocionada

Todas se sentaron alrededor de Erza al grado de invadir su espacio personal con tal de escucharla hablar mejor

-Err… eto… yo… bueno…. – Scarlet le hacía honor a su nombre y no era por su cabello, estaba sonrojadisima

**- Entonces, Gerard, tu estas interesado en Erza, y ella en ti ¿Por qué no salen juntos? – dijo Natsu "inocentemente" **

**- ¡¿EH? – contesto el peli-azul-eléctrico**

**- Hacen linda pareja – apoyo Al**

**- Solo invítala – dijo Gajeel**

**- Así te quitas la etiqueta de lolicon – dijo Lyon**

**- A lo mejor hasta se casan – dijo Gray**

**- Se un hombre – siguió Elfman**

**- Pero… yo… ella….**

_**Tal para cual – pensaban los chicos**_

-Yo…. Yo….yo…- Erza seguía trabada con esas palabras

- Solo dilo – ordeno Cana

- ¡YO LO A-

**- ¡Déjenme en paz! – se escucho gritar**

**[ A partir de aquí ya todo es en texto normal porque ya están juntos]**

-Esa fue… la voz de Gerard – dijo Sherry

- pero ¿Dónde? – pregunto Vizca

- Juvia cree que de la azotea

- Aquí hay un transmisor – dijo Mira desde la ventana al encontrar el aparatejo

- Creo que nos descubrieron – dijo Al

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Natsu

- Por eso – dijo señalando a las chicas detrás de ellos

- ¡¿Qué? - Natsu

- ¡¿Cuándo llegaron ahí? – Gray

- Los moleremos hasta la muerte **[***]**

- Waaaa

Después de propinarles una paliza, y cerciorarse de dejarlos en la casa de Natsu y Happy con candado, las chicas volvieron a la casa de Lucy, vieron una película llamada "Sangriento San Valentín" y se quedaron pacíficamente dormidas después de 2 horas hasta que el cansancio fue mayor que el miedo.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue aburridamente normal, normal dentro de los término de la vida de unos adultecentes magos.

Los chicos lograron quitar el candado, salieron se curaron las heridas, comieron curry picante, rentaron la saga completa de los X-men y junto con botana y cerveza, armaron una súper maratón de película en la casa de Natsu y Happy, la cual quedo peor que cuarto de quinceañera berrinchuda.

Las chicas por su parte se levantaron tardísimo por ver la película, y su día fue completamente normal, comprando y probándose ropa, zapatos y accesorios en las tiendas de Magnolia.

Pero a las de las 3:30 hasta las 6:00 tanto Levy y Gajeel, se les desaparecieron a los chicos, y a las 11:47 am, Vizca salió corriendo y cuando volvió estaba toda sonrojada y con una enorme sonrisa impregnada en su rostro, mientras que Al volvió con lápiz labial después de que lo mandaron a las 11:40 por unas botanas.

Y así la noche cayo, ahí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa. Todos nerviosos, de verde las caras, algunos entusiastas, otros disgustados por no escuchar lo que querían, y otros completamente como si nada.

Por ejemplo tenemos a nuestra maga Celestial, que estaba en su cama acostada abrazando a su Nicola.

-Ne, Plue, ¿crees que el plan que hice para Mira funcione? – decía estrujando al espíritu kawaii

- Plu-plue

- Gracias Plue, buenas noches – dijo para cerrar los ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Se aceptan los halagos, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos y de todo, pero de preferencia dejemos que internet se siga expresando con paz y tranquilidad xD

Además, el disfraz de Gray, Erza, El maestro, ya los tengo decididos, quiero que me ayuden porfa para el disfraz de Natsu y que si se puede combine con el disfraz de Lissana para que los dos salgan juntos. Onegai.

Matta-ne

Ya nya~

Review plissss


	6. Festival parte 1

**Ciaossu~**

**Antes que nada…. No me maten – hace dogeza – sé que no tengo perdón por tardarme tanto y que ninguna excu- digo explicación es suficiente, pero bueno ahora que me dejaron vivir un poco más…**

**Quiero agradecer a los que me leyeron y siguieron, comentaron y apoyaron, en serio muchas gracias. Sé que les hice esperar mucho y lo siento. **

**Ahora ya no los entretendré, disfruten de esta humilde historia que salió de mi loca y retorcida cabeza… **

Capitulo 6

_**Ready….**_

_**Stato!**_

_************************************* **_**Fairy Heart********************************

EL GRAN FESTIVAL FAIRY EN FIORE!

Era de mañana los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban ya en el gremio cambiándose y poniendo los últimos detalles, todo el gremio estaba decorado sencillamente y muy alegre, pero eso ya lo hacía parecer sublime, después de todo lo que más hacia y en la barra estaban dos magas una rubia maga celestial y una albina maga de take over.

Lucy estoy realmente nerviosa… ¿en serio funcionara?- decía Mira-san algo [muy] nerviosa.

Que si Mira-san solo tienes que hacer lo que te dije ¿ok? – pregunto dándole palmaditas en la espalda

Hai – dijo con ánimos recuperados

Bien, entonces me voy, Max no tarda en llegar y tengo que entretenerlo hasta que sea hora – dijo la rubia y salió rumbo hacia la puerta

Arigatou Lucy – susurro Mira mientras se iba a terminar los preparativos

Lucy iba caminando mientras oraba para que todo saliera bien, de hecho tenía que salir bien, los últimos días ella se había dado cuenta que el Dragon Slayer de rayo estaba muy al pendiente de Mira, y ese tipo de miraditas que le enviaba eran muy obvias para una chica. Ya tenía fríamente calculado, solo le faltaba reunirse son su cómplice para preparar el toque final.

¡Lucy! – escucho que la llamaban

¿eh?

Lu-chan ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto la maga de escritura solida

A Levy-chan, voy a mmmm _no puedo decirle nada a nadie se lo prometí a Mira-san_ a dar un paseo – dijo algo (muy obvio) nerviosa

Está bien _algo me ocultas jejee_ nos vemos Lu-chan – se despidió

Ya-nee Levy – dijo y salió por las puertas del gremio

Mientras tanto en una de las mesas de Fairy Tail, estaban Evegreen leyendo la revista semanal de hechicero.

Ah~ - suspiro la maga de escritura solida mientras se sentaba

¿Qué pasa pequeña hada? – pregunto Eve

Siento que Lu-chan tiene un secreto y no me quiere decir – decía haciendo puchero

Pues solo síguela y descubre que es – decía Eve sin despegar sus ojos de la revista

Creo que se trata de un chico – dijo Levy

Te gustaría ayuda para seguirla – dijo Eve toda emocionada parándose de la mesa

No sé si será buena idea – dijo Levy

Vamos, no quieres saber acerca del noviecito de Lucy ¿Qué tal si se quiere aprovechar de ella? O ¿si es extremadamente guapo y tiene más amigos guapos que pueda presentarnos eh~? – decía Eve con cara de gato

Hai – de repente una motivación vino a Levy

Y así las dos féminas hadas se escabulleron a la salida del gremio donde alcanzaron a Lucy y la siguieron sigilosamente….

Llegaron hasta el parque de Magnolia donde se sorprendieron al ver con quien se reunía Lucy, llego muy entusiasta, el chico estaba sonrojado y parecía algo nervioso, Lucy solo le daba palmaditas en la enorme espalda.

A….a…a….a….a…..a…. – Levy no sabía que decir

N-no puede ser – Eve decía con la mirada baja

V-vamos Eve de seguro no es lo que parece – trataba de animar

Entonces acerquémonos – decía la autonomizada hada reina de Fairy Tail,

Ya un poco más cerca de la pareja, se escondieron y usando un simple hechizo de agudización de oído se dedicaron a espiar, digo recolectar información.

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que dirás? – se escuchó a Lucy hablar

N-no estoy seguro que deba decir, bueno es que… - el chico no sabia que decir de repente llamrlo para decirle eso…. Ciertamente desconcertaría a cualquiera

Mmmm algo como "yo, tú los divirtiéndonos, vamos no lo pienses baby" – dijo Lucy mientras hacia una pose "matadora" y guiñaba exageradamente un ojo

Pues que más, yo y tú los dos vamos b-baby – se escuchó al hombre hablar con una voz fingida tratando de no parecer tan tieso y robótico

Oh espera – dijo la rubia sacando un pequeño frasco – mira con esto nadie te reconocerá – dijo extendiendo la botellita

_¡¿Pero qué?! _– gritaba mentalmente Eve, mientras McGarden la veía algo preocupada - _¡Si te gusta te debe gustar como es y no andar con posioncitas baratas!_

Ok – el chico que estaba con Lucy bebió el frasquito, acto seguido se transformó, ahora era un chico de piel clara, con ojos color miel y cabello azulado, no muy fornido pero algo trabajado

Bien comencemos de nuevo – dijo Lucy

Bien… yo y tú los dos vamos babi – dijo usando de nuevo la voz fingida

Ok, pero que pasa si él llega – decía Lucy con una fingida voz de preocupación

Yo lo venceré – decía muy muuuuy convencido

Kyaaaa serás –decía una Lucy "avergonzada"

Jajajajajajaja – reía el hombre mientras la rodeaba con el brazo

Karyuu no tenken – se escuchó gritar y de repente el chico que antes abrazaba a Lucy estaba contra un árbol cerca de ellos – aleja tus sucias manos de Lucy konyaroo de pelo azul – decía un enojado Salamander

Alto Natsu detente – trataba de calmarlo Lucy – déjame explicarte – intento decir pero…

Pero este bastardo que te estaba haciendo – decía alterado

Detente Natsu él no la estaba obligando, Lucy lo hizo por voluntad propia – dijo seriamente Evegreen mientras salía de su escondite seguida de McGarden

Cierto, por ahora Lucy tienes mucho que explicar – sentencio Levy – poniendo sus manos en la cintura

¡¿estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo?! – dijo una sorprendida Lucy

No cambies el tema y explícate – ordeno Eve

Está bien primero hay que ayudarlo – respondió Lu señalando al hombre de pelo azul

Jmmm – renegaron Eve y Natsu – ayudando de mala gana, poniendo fuerza de más al levantar o recostar al tipo azulito para que despertara de su desmayo

¿Entonces? – presunto McGarde que era la más cuerda de los tres espías

Bien, siéntense lo que pasa es…..

Y después de una explicación rápida por parte de Lucy, además de un pacto de "si hablas te quemaras en lo más profundo del infierno por traicionar a una amiga enamorada" y una disculpa por el mal entendido. Levy y Eve se apuntaron para ayudar en lo que planeaba Lucy. Aunque claro Eve quedo mucho más tranquila ya que no era lo que ella pensaba. Y Natsu prometió guardar el secreto. Las chicas dan miedo… lo sabía muy bien… y si Mira estaba de por medio… no haría nada que pudiera perjudicar el plan.

Después de terminar de dar los primeros auxilios al hombre desconocido [creo que much s ya saben quién es xD] y unas cuantas sesiones de practica más. Se hizo la noche.

La ciudad de Magnolia estada decorada de luz, lazos y flores, todo estaba listo, solo hacía falta un pequeño detallito.

¡Ah! – se alarmo una chica albina

Que pasa nee-chan – llamo Elfman del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de Mirajane

Elfman llama a Lucy onegai – dijo llorando a cataratas desde el otro lado de la puerta

Está bien – respondió este ya que no sabía que le pasaba a su hermana, y se apresuró a ir por la maga celestial. Mira estaba alterada y sonaba algo preocupado, ¿qué le estará pasando a su querida hermana mayor…?...

.

Por otro lado…

.

Oh – se asombraban Natsu y Happy al ver al recién bañado, arreglado y apomponado Jerald

¿Q-Que? ¿creen que sea demasiado? – dijo este mirándose en un pequeño espejo que tenía Natsu en su baño

Te ves genial Jerald – dijo Happy

Mm – asintió Natsu – a cierto cuando trates de conquistar a Erza recuerda-

Oye, oye ¿p-porque dices que yo... yo quiero c-c-con-conquistar a Erza? – interrumpió al tratar de fingir, cosa que no funciono ni con el despistado Dragneel

Te gurrrrrrsta – dijero a coro el exceed y dragon slayer

O-oigan – reclamo sonrojado

Está bien – dijo de repente Dragneel en un tono serio – tu sabes que Erza es mi nakama y ha sido como una onee-chan para mí así que si la vuelves a hacer llorar – dijo al tiempo que cubría su puño en llamas – no te perdonare – dijo plantando el golpe en la pared detrás del mago peliazul, y la pobre pared cedió abriéndose un hoyo con los bordes chamuscados… que bueno que esa casa era a prueba de Salamander… la mayoría de las veces

Aye – dijo de manera atemorizante Happy

Te prometo que no la volveré a hacer llorar – recalco Jerald poniéndose de pie fuertemente frente a Natsu [siento como si Jerald estuviera pidiendo permiso para salir con Erza xD]

Ok vayámonos yendo que Lucy nos espera – dijo el peli-rosa cambiando por completo el ambiente y sonriendo como siempre

_Como es posible que seas tan serio con la relación de otros y no te des cuenta de lo que tienes en las narices _– suspiro resignado el ex-concejal mientras seguía a Natsu

En la casa de Lucy.

Lucy me ayudas a subirme el cierre – decía Levy que no alcanzaba a subirse la cremallera

Hai – respondió esta – solo déjame me abrocho las zapatillas

Ah, que linda te vez Lu-chan – dijo Levy

Usted tampoco se queda atrás McGarden-san, será por aquel Dragon Slayer de Hierro que asistirá – dijo con un tono un tanto burlo y fingiendo un acento rarito al tiempo que ayudaba a su amiga a subirse la cremallera del vestido

Mo, Heratfilia-san no sea tan directa por favor es como si yo dijera que usted se puso tan provocador atuendo por cierto caballero llamado Salamander-san – dijo guiñándole el ojo

Levy – dijo abrazándola juguetonamente

Jaja esforcémonos las los Lu-chan – dijo la peli-azul

Hai – asintió la rubia

Etto… - decía Wendy desde la puerta del baño – Lucy-san, Levy-san ¿no creen que esto es un poco…? – decía la pequeña algo incomoda por el atuendo que llevaba puesto que consistía en una falda corta de holanes blancos y rosas que le llegaba a medio muslo, una blusa sin mangas a juego con la falda y unas botas hasta las rodillas.

Te ves tan kawaii – decía Levy

Foto, foto quiero una foto – decía la rubia hurgando en uno de sus cajones.

N-no creo que exageran pero – decía Wendy aun en la puerta del baño

Nada, nada eres la pequeña hermanita de todos aquí en el gremio así que déjate apapachar – dijo Levy mientras la sentaba en una silla y le acomodaba peluches alrededor

¡oh! – decía con admiración Lucy – Levy eres genial, ok ahora si la foto – dijo mientras tomaba fotos de Wendy como madre que va a una obra escolar de su hijo

¡LUCY! – decía un hombre musculoso que llego irrumpiendo en la casa de la rubia, sacando de su mundo de ensueño a las mayores y rescatando a la menor

¡¿Elfman?! – dijeron las tres viéndolo ya arreglado con un traje como el que siempre usaba pero blanco

¡Hombre! ¡mi nee-chan necesita que vayas a la casa! – dijo este algo alterado –

¿Mira-san está bien? – respondió esta algo angustiada

No sé, no quiso salir por eso vine por ti – dijo esta ya cargando a Levy a Wendy – pueden seguir en la casa – dijo y al tiempo que levantaba a Lucy y salía de la casa de la susodicha.

.

Mientras tanto.

.

¡Lucy! – llamaba Natsu llegando por la ventana - ¿ha? ¿Lucy? – dijo Natsu mientras entraba en la casa e inspeccionaba el lugar

Lucy… Natsu… - llamo Jerald desde la puerta

¡Entra! – grito Natsu desde el baño

Natsu ¿Dónde está Lucy? – pregunto Happy entrando junto con Jerald

No sé, hay mucho perfume en el aire no puedo decir que estaba haciendo, solo sé que fue hace poco – dijo mirando en la cocina

Tal vez le surgió algo y salió antes al gremio – dijo Jerald buscando la explicación más lógica y no que un asustado y alterado Strauss llego y técnicamente la secuestro junto con otras dos magas y las llevo al recate de su hermana mayor… eso era muy loco, tonto y elaborado como para ser real.

Es cierto…. Bueno vallamos nosotros también – dijo Natsu recuperando el animo

¡Aye! – concluyo el felino azulado y salieron rumbo al gremio.

**Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy ^o^. lamento que sea tan corto. Ahora pues bien a quien le interese estas son las causas razones y circunstancias de mi ausencia, lo s eno tnego perodn pero déjenme tratar de explicarles….**

**1.- la escula… si al bendita escuela, estaba en ultimo año de prepa, tenia que estudiar para el examen de entrada a la universidad (lo logre ;) )**

**2.- universidad… me consumió, me absorbió, me chupo hasta la última gota de tiempo libre que tenía.**

**3.- Jack murió. Mi anterior laptop, mi hermoso y querido Jack, se cof-lo-cof sobrecalentó y pues hizo pfrffrppfrf y todo fue negro… todo murió Q^Q y revivió (solo tuve que cambiarle el ventilador) pero todo se perdió u.u**

**4.- mi #$&%$%/(&$&#%& hígado…. Que tiene que ver mi tonto hígado… pues me enferme pase un ratito en el hospital, pero ahora ya estoy al 85% ;9 xD y pues mientras duro el tratamiento y todo eso estuve bien zombie y no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba así que menos tenia inspiración xD**

**Y con eso concluye mi pequeña lista de excu- digo razones. Sin mas espero que las amables almas que leen mi fic estén felices porque ahora si lo continuare xD**

**Bueno como siempre acepto de todo jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte, flores, chocolate, lo que sea… menos apio. Pero dejemos que internet este en paz y tranquilidad xD**

**Nos leemos luego **

**Ya-nyan~**


End file.
